Some years ago, US businesses to speed up the access to their digital content, over the global computer network, from their centrally located web servers to their customers' personal computers, spread over the United States, used a technology that was pioneered by Akamai®. This technology provided geographically dispersed web-servers in different regions of the country that mirror imaged the central web server.
In this technology, when a customer would connect to the central web-servers, logic therein would map the customer request IP address to a geographic region based on the location of the IP address router and transfer the customer request to the nearest geographically located web server. This nearest server would then download the web pages, thus allowing for a faster download and a better customer experience in reducing the download time.
The Akamai technology may also be used in other applications such as download of large amounts of digital data such as when an application is purchased or updated. Those businesses that made a business judgment that a good customer experience in faster download is desirable choose to use the Akamai technology.
The world has seen a great upsurge in use of handheld mobile wireless devices. Modern handheld wireless devices have the ability to connect to the global Internet like any personal computer via their wireless carrier as an Internet Service Provider (ISP) and receive and download digital content from any web-server globally.
Therefore, it is an objective of the embodiments herein to have technologies that speed up loading of digital content on the handheld mobile wireless devices. It is yet another objective to make more efficient use of the global network by minimizing unnecessary network traffic.